Man Of Power
by Chaoskid397
Summary: family, family is everything. what happens to our hero when his family betrays him, will he succumb to evil or perhaps fall in love percyxArtemis
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story beacause got some (very little) good reviews and i shut down my other story so this is going to be the same plot and setting just a little different then my other story. Im not do that crap about voting and stuff cause i know most of you dont give one **** about it. please give me bad reveiws (only if what u say is true) and tell me what to improve. if you dont give a bad review thank you and please keep reading. thank you guys and on to the story!**

**Percys Pov**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Pain. All i could feel was pain. My soul being destroyed like ice in boiling water. Here?, I thought" really here? this is where I am to die? this is what i get for saving them? (changing the font)** "NO" i thought sternly to myself thi- this is a dream, yeah a dream I thought hopefully. But deep down i knew that each and every one of _**them**_ are here killing me piece by istsy bitsy tiny piece, I thought sickenly to myself. Ho-how could they betray me so quickly. I thought the gods were good" i thought my friends were real. Were all of the good times fake, not real, un existing?. My friends , my family, my- my love. Why couldnt they see who really did this?. What had happended to them?. i looked sadly at my former family as they relentlessly went on with the torturing but the pain isnt what hurt it was the betrayel. It was like watching them tear out my heart, squishing it till it was dust and making me eat for lunch,breakfast and dinner and then stabbing me in the back for desert. I spit out some blodd as **she **began to torture me again.** she** was always the wor- BOW AT MY FEET YOU PEASENT! she yelled interupting my thoughts. I shakily stood up cause i was tied at my feet and hands, I stood up wobbled over to her and spit all the blood in her face.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Percys Pov

She threw up in disgust all over the olympian floor witch wierdly satisfied me. Then she got up and stabbed me in the shoulder. I screamed as she kicked me over and over and started to slash and hack away at my chest. i hadnt forgoten how it came to this. How they betrayed me. How they left me. Heres how they destroyed the very soul essence of Perseus Achilles Jackson.

_Flash back _

_I dodged rolled and slashed trying to get away from the seriously fast snapping jaws. today was a very special day I Percy Jackson was proving myself so I could marry the love of my life Annabeth chase " oh annabeth" I said with a sigh. A huge snapping ladon jaw interrupted my thoughts so I decided to focus on the battle. 3 heads the size of Zeus's ego came at me really fast I 360 slashed all three heads of ladon. we studied each other for a long time when suddenly he made a wrong move, all of the left side of heads came at me leaving his whole left side uncovered. I just needed to get around the heads coming at me right now. I backed up jumped and used his heads like stepping stones, I back flipped of the last head and Spartan threw my sword in the top of his body where his heart was. I fell to the ground in a tired heap. I saw a bright flash and Athena goddess of wisdom came out. I quickly bowed and waited for her to talk. Percy Jackson she said, I recommend you get back to camp half blood, she spoke with a weird gleam in her eye. your **friends**_ _ are waiting, she said. Um ok lady Athena. And with that she flashed me away._

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_I landed with a sigh as the ripe strawberrys gave an amazing aroma making me feel right back home. As I pasted Thals pine tree I thought about mine and annabeth's life together, our future and what fate had to offer. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked to my cabin. I leapt in to my comfy bed as I barley registered anything else around me and kept thinking about my future until I fell into a deep long badly needed sleep. I was in space floating helplessly when a guy with a really uncomfortable aura appeared. He asked if I wanted to leave my friends. Who does this guy thin- I am chaos creator of the universe and im trying to help you, do u accept? I declined knowing I could never betray my friends like that they would do the same for me right?_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_I woke with very loud chanting " wow its morning already" I thought, better get ready. I took a two second shower and got myself ready for my proposal for annabeth. I walked to the amphitheater to see everyone partying, wondering I asked someone to explain" whoo! yea man its the death of percy jack- oh **** he yelled as he did a double take "its percy!. Wait whats going on here? I spoke, we hate you percy! " bu- but why?"your the one who got the campers killed in the war, annabeth told us. Annabeth told you that? I said crying, yes! I heard annabeth yell she came up to me slapped me and stabbed me in the shoulder then she whispered in my ear, ill torture you until you die you dirty piece of filth I will always be with you telling you how you failed everyone this is for luke!, I tried to run but the betrayel had hit me hard and they eventually caught me they brought me to Olympus and every god including my own father tortured me! only few tried to defende me one of them being artemis goddess of the moon and the hunt. I watched as they tortured me for days, I couldn't stop the tears that fell and they will keep falling until I them back! THEY WILL RUE THE DAY THEY EVER THOUGHT OF BETRAYING PERCY JACKSON!_

**Hey guys thats it tell me if you like or if you didnt :( THE next chapter is going to be about how percy escapes and finds chaos or chaos finds him. I don't know what will happen in this story find out next time on (always wanted to say that :) ) ok well tell me what you think review and im out. BYEEEEEE**


	2. CHAOS

**hey guys im back with a another chapter. This chapter will be about how chaos finds percy andall that stuff, also it'll be about percy saving artemis before she drowns or worse DUN DUN DUN! IM WEIRD alright lets get to the story.**

Aretemis's Pov

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"No" I thought, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I yelled as I tried to smash the celstial bronze glass (idk?) that kept me held. "They can't do this. Athena ill kill you! Ill kill youuuuuu! Screaming is all i have heard since **they** put me here (witch was a few hours ago) his screaming. The legend himself Percy jackson, he's saved them so many time ive lost count and now they betray him and torture him and make him wallow in his own blood. it disgusts me to no extent. When i figured out about the torturing of percy to say i was pissed was an under statement i was furious. I flashed to olympus thinking "what the hell is going on" then i saw what they were doing. They were laughing at him as he literaly swam in his blood. THEY MADE HIM A POOL WITH HIS BLOOD AND TIED HIM UP AND MADE HIM SWIM! THATS ******* SICK! I thought now really mad, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO PERCY!? i asked, WELL!?, daughter we are just giving him what he deserves zeus said. And how pray tell, I asked in a whispered but deathly tone, does he deserve this? "Daughter he killed so many of OUR sons and daughters! you wouldnt understand seeing you have no children zeus said "daughter you will stay out of this or you will be punished severly. No i will not just stand by and let this happen. I acted quick and jumped over ares kicking him in the face as i flew by and knocked him out, i grabbed percy and tried to flash out but the Athena spawn tackled me before i could, i threw her across the olympian room where she landed with a thud on the wall. Noo! Athena screamed, her spear flashed in and all the gods attacked me, percy tried to help but he couldnt he was weak from all the torturing. so here i stand my final stand in this friggin glass dome filling with water as the hero of olympus is being tortured beacuse of my sister. (i will explain) I was about to die? Me the goddess of the moon. well i guess ill die with some dignity i thought sadly. CRASH! water spilled and emptyed the jar i was kept me held i quicky looked for my saviour through the smoke and saw, "PERCY!" i screamed, he smiled then said "were leaving".

Percy's Pov

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Blood. There is so much blood. So much its making me gag. So much i smell like the insides of a mortal. I needed to get out but i knew it was impossible, when artemis came it gave me a sliver of hope but i knew that all the gods against one would probably not go down well for her. Now they have her caught in a cage awaiting death, those cowards! ill kill them all especially Athena! The throne room doors swung open " oh look our plaything is all ready" one of the gods said "lets get started then" Ares flashed into his true form and sprinted at my chained body, he gave me a very painful right hook and uppercut and then judo kicked me. I watched my blood and my tooth flew up in the air and then drop, heading for my face i instinctivly closed my eyes. But it never came, i opened my eyes and thought "what the hell" everything was frozen time was stopped my tooth just centimeteres by my face and ares ugly face looking at me in the same position he beat me in. I tried to stand but i was still in chains "damn" i thought "the one chance i have at escaping and celestial bronze chains are what bring me down" i thought of the mortal song it kinda made me mad. As i looked around i noticed somthing i could still here artemis! she was in trouble! i needed to save her i thought trying to pull on the chains. With no luck i sat back down but not before a slight rumbiling was heard "ummm ok" i said, then it came again alot bigger this time and the whole room went white. Then somebody stepped out and the light dimmmed down a lot, my chains went to ashes and i shakily stood up "hey i reconize you ummm oh yea chaos!" i said and immmediatly bowed " i figured out what you meant when you wanted me to become your heir my friends betraying me and all" i said, " i dont suppose you still have that offer out still do you?" "ACUALLY I DO" his booming voice was so much cooler in person. "oh thank you so much chaos i wont let you down" i said really thankful, "I KNOW PERCY BUT FIRST" he blasted me and i felt like a beast (chaos blesses percy but he doesnt have certain powers he can do anything) black glowing angel wings came out of my back, and power burst through my body, my wounds healed and my blood dissapeared. Thank you Lord chaos" I said bowing, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MUST DO.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Percys Pov

time unfroze," ****" i yelled as every god looked at me and started chasing me. I had to get them to come with me, i looked and found the door it read "GUILTY DEFENDENTS" i smashed it open with rock hard power (percys already mastered his powered ok?) and saw only Artemis "what"? i thought where are the others? i will find them. Gods spread out find him! i heard zeus scream " oh no" i gotta go i punched the glass and it smashed the smoked cleared and Artemis screamed "percy!" " were leaving" i told her, she jumped up and started to run but i flashed us to where dear pinecone face was and what i saw was inhumane.

Percy's Pov

I was going to kill them, rip them limb from limb i was going to torture them as they did me, they were all going to pay. Thalia was hanging head down from all the pain there was demigod bodies strewn everywhere. i saw all the hunters hanging and i saw nico and some of the gods there too, "Thalia?" ARtemis whispered in a sad tone. I quickly jumped from my spot and healed all the hunters, thalia, nico, posieodon,hermes,hestia,aphrodite,hephaetus and apollo. And i admit it took some energy to do that, I mean half of them are gods so yeah. We flashed to olympus and i got ready to torture athena and annabeth.

Timeskip

we were fighting for our lives, ****" i called as the half bloods attacked, I mean i couldve killed them easily but these were my former brothers - my former family i couldnt kill them. But this was the last straw this betrayel hurt worse then the others they took me for granted, used me, then tried to kill me? HELL NO and right before i killed them all we were flashed out.


	3. ORDER

**hey guys, here with another chapter and this one i think is going to be my favorite. Percy and his friends go to a mystrious but awesome island im looking forward to it. Also ive been skipping the disclamer and im sorry to rick who does own percy jackson the beast. Also i looking for a beta i think theyre called someone to just edit my work or somthing. Review if your interested please and thank you now on to the story.**

**Disclamer: I do not own (insert screaming and crying like a baby) Percy Jackson or any of his charachters. **

**P;S: Heres some pictures of everyone (only main charachters)**

**(order)**

**(chaos)**

**(percy with chaos's blessing)**

**(Artemis)**

Artemis Pov

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

I couldnt bieleve it well i could only percy can defy the gods, get chaos to bless him and break in to and olympian jail. I mean seriously how far is this bo- well man willing to go. I watched as my new family fought the demigods as they were backed into a corner, i tried to get out but it was no avail we were dead. But i thought i least we get to die by his side, Percy friggin jackson the guy was a legend he fought like a demon, always moving, and i think its save to say that he was better then me and all of the gods. Anyways we were all albout to die but i wouldn want to die any other way, suddenly we were all on this beutiful island about as big as the mortal country hawaii and about 80 billion times prettier then olympus (i have the image below this). We all looked around in awe when Percy suddenly started going through our problems "ok first things first how did we get here" who sent us here" and "why are we here?" well thalia spoke, i dont care how we got here i love it here!" she said entranced in the islands beauty. I SENT YOU HERE" THIS IS MY HOME" who are you i asked, I am chaos" he said in a much less booming voice, creater of the universe. We all exept percy bowed immeadiatly to chaos, I looked at percy skeptilly " percy" I said ina whispered tone" what are you doing?" "oh its okay he doesnt like to be bowed to any way" he said back, We all immediatlly shot back up standing awkwardly in the middle of paradise. Percy explained everything from him becoming chaos and us being saved, Wow we all looked at percy in awe and fear but i knew he wouldnt hurt us he was a good man, the best man. "i want you guys to go and train i will give you all powers but not as much as percy, when you get back we have to fight my brother order.

Percys pov

Chaos told us about the fight with his little brother order and how we had to train, and how we got this beutiful island after we won. I was pretty exited, i was exited to get this amazing island, But a little scared that i had to face order by myself. But on the bright side these people wont betray me i hope. Chaos flashed us to a amazing mansion with training rooms and everything it was huge! (ill put a pic under here) So after chaos showed us around and what to do for 4 years we decided to get to it, we trained for 4 years straight every day for 10 hours the other 2 hours we played talked and became a huge one of us loving each others as equals and always trusting one another. Finally i knew we were ready, I became Reaper and artemis beacmae alpha, the hunters became omegas, posiodon became nuclear, apollo became sun, hestia became flame, hephaestus became forge, aphrodite became love and hermes became sword, nico became death. TIME SKIP 2 YEARS

We were going back we were finally going back. i couldnt wait all of my frien- i mean betrayers (its a word!) are all dead any ways and i couldnt wait to take revenge on the gods. Ok guys its time to go chaos said , "Fight hard stay alive and come back home in uno piece" he said a bit sadly, I narrowed my eyes at him "chaoooos what arnt you telling us" knowing somthing was wrong i asked " whats going to happen when we defeat order?" Nothing reaper exept you will live happily ever after with your new family. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the fairy tale line but smiled as i new i had found my new family, my home. Alright family its time to go, chaos said, right before he flashed us out he said, "goodbye my family" and a single tear made its way down his defined face. Now i wouldnt have a problem with him doing that but that didnt sound like a see u later goodbye it was like a goodbye forever, I opened my mouth to speak but we were already gone. I looked around in disgust at the olympian room THEY HAD KEPT THE TUB OF MY BLOOD! thats sick artemis said, i looked around and all my old friends looked at me in shock," why are you all chain- i quickly dodged the black sword that made its way to my neck i back flipped and met orders sword with my own. i backed up and examined him, he had huge evil looking red wings he wasnt wearing his hood and his sword was red too. i looked at everyone and flashed them us to camp, I turned around and said,"Get prepared for war".


	4. AN

**THIS IS A AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU WANT TO SEE PICS OF ORDER PERCY AND CHAOS AND THE MANSION THEN LOOK IN MY IMAGES IN IMAGE MANAGER I THINK.**


	5. AU

**HEY GUYS I FINALLY REALIZED THE ISSUE WAS ME WITH THE PICTURES PLEASE IGNORE ALL THE COMMENTS MADE BY ME IN THE PAST CHAPTERS. ALL I ASK FROM YOU IS TO ENJOY THE STORY AND GIVE A GOOD OR BAD REVIEW THANKS :) **


	6. SRRY ANOTHER AN

HEY EVERYONE JUST ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN :( SRRY. ANY WAY IM GOING TO SHOUT OUT A FEW AND ONLY A FEW WHO HAVE BEEN REVEIWING. UMMM THANK YOU TO fillnow21 for reviewing good and giving me the idea of chaos saving percy. umm THANK YOU TO FLUFFLE PUFFLE PONIES FOR GIVING A NICE COMMENT AND TELLING ME MY MISTAKES.

**AND TO bdog123 PLEASE STOP SHOUTING AT ME TO FIX MY GRAMMER OVER AND OVER ITS VERY ANNOYING I WILL FIX MY MISTAKES THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME BUT YOU CAN STOP REVIWING THAT FOR NOW THANKS:) AND FOR bdog123 I THINK ITS VERY NESSASSARY FOR PERCY TO BE BETRAYED BY ANNABETH, IT PUSHES HIM OVER THE EDGE OF LEAVING HIS HOME BEACAUSE LETS FACE IT PERCY WOULD NEVER LEAVE HIS FRIENDS IF THEY STILL LIKED HIM HIS FATAL FLAW IS STILL LOYALTY HENCE WHY HE AGREED TO HELP THEM IN THE BATTLE AGAINST ORDER. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY COME OUT NEXT WEEK BEACAUSE IM GOING TO FLORIDA FOR VACATION :):(:):(:):(:) THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING PLEASE REVIEW AND IM OUT FOR TODAY BYE:)**


	7. CHAPTER 4

third person pov.

prieviously on son of chaos...

We were going back we were finally going back. i couldnt wait all of my frien- i mean betrayers (its a word!) are all dead any ways and i couldnt wait to take revenge on the gods. Ok guys its time to go chaos said , "Fight hard stay alive and come back home in uno piece" he said a bit sadly, I narrowed my eyes at him "chaoooos what arnt you telling us" knowing somthing was wrong i asked " whats going to happen when we defeat order?" Nothing reaper exept you will live happily ever after with your new family. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the fairy tale line but smiled as i new i had found my new family, my home. Alright family its time to go, chaos said, right before he flashed us out he said, "goodbye my family" and a single tear made its way down his defined face. Now i wouldnt have a problem with him doing that but that didnt sound like a see u later goodbye it was like a goodbye forever, I opened my mouth to speak but we were already gone. I looked around in disgust at the olympian room THEY HAD KEPT THE TUB OF MY BLOOD! thats sick artemis said, i looked around and all my old friends looked at me in shock," why are you all chain- i quickly dodged the black sword that made its way to my neck i back flipped and met orders sword with my own. i backed up and examined him, he had huge evil looking red wings he wasnt wearing his hood and his sword was red too. i looked at everyone and flashed them us to camp, I turned around and said,"Get prepared for war".

Now,

The son of chaos shifted restlessly in his giant master bedroom. He was having another nighmre about his family, no not those filthy campers that betrayed young Perseus. His real family, the hunters, the gods, his cousins and especially artemis. he wished he could be with her but he couldnt knowing her ways with man he reffered not to. Perseus dreamed of his family, and he dreamed that they were betraying him just as the campers and other gods were, hhe dreamed that he had failed them all and one by one they took theyre friendship towards him and stuffed theyre weapons deep into it until all that was left was Artemis standing there with a sad look on her face. Percy was thankful that one person still stayed but was unsure of what to do, suddenly Artemis moved foward, taking the sphere of her friendship towards percy, but then put it back down uncertainly. Percy sighed relieved that Artemis did not betray him when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back where his old achilles heel was he turned and saw Artemis dead with a deadly red sword in her throat. Percy screamed wailing over the love of his life he could not bieleve she was gone blood spewed all over his lap signaling her fate. He turned to order eyes black as night "You will pay" He said simply, YOU WILL PAY! he screamed murderously that sounded like the three fates speaking at once, he sprinted foward and thrust his sword into his heart but then quickly woke up in a sweaty heap. Realizing what his dream meant he whispered one word "Artemis".

Percy's pov

I was determined, for what? i was determined to save Artemis, hell no was i gonna let some jerky stupid moron bully primoradal kill her. She was the love of my life even if she didnt know it. i went outside to see what was happening but saw nothing "hmm thats wierd" I thought to myself, I went to the dining area and saw everone sitting eating i saw my family who waved me over, i smiled to my self but that smile slowly slid of my face when i saw how gloomy the campers were. "whats wrong with them" i whispered to Artemis as i slumped in my seat, "they feel bad for you know what" she whispered back, ohh so now they feel bad theyre a little late i told her "come on percy they didnt torture you annabitch told them and they bieleved her maybe you could for give them"? I thought about what she said and stood up on the table Scilence was al that could be heard, I yelled " I FORGIVE YOU ALL" i smiled and jumped off the table and spread my arms for a hug or a couple hundred, you see the gods decided to sstop having kids until the war was over cause they couldnt take care of them or bring them to camp cause they would get hurt so they decided not to. so many campers i groaned as they all hugged me. They all apoligized and cried so many tears, and then she stepped forward and force hugged me "geT OFF OF M- AHHH! I screeamed as she drove her dagger through my stomach "i shouldve killed you when i had the chance" she whispered in my ear "but now im gonn watch you suffer" and then she flashed out in a dark evil red and then it was black with Artemis screming my name.

Line break

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

I woke in the camp hospital my stomach feeling like shit, groaning i sat up" where did she g-" BOOOOM! the walls exploded i sprinted to protect Atemis on the other side of the room. Order walked in the room smiling like a crazy man and before he could react i lunged at him but he parried my strike, he slashed in a wild arc so i had to dodge and it gave him room to roam, "AHHH Percy jackson the legend Posieodons sons havnt gotten any less embarrasing have they Percy?" i growled at him " That man is not my father your brother is" My brother?! hahahahhaa oh i cant wait to squish his head under my boot" he laughed i growled again " enough talk lets- he came at me like a whirlwind slashing wildly but with accuracy i barley had time to register that he had thrown me into the dining pavvilion where the campers were before he came at me again i blocked then kicked his chest and he flew back, he snarled " im going to take away everything you love first killing your family and then that slut moon goddess then you, my eyes widened and blackened my powers surged and i charged no one calls Artemis a slut i yelled i slashed hacked and swung my arms till my sword snapped then i used my fist almost killing him he couldnt dodge and got hit by every blow, i punched and punched and puched till i took out my scyth, he was lying in a bloody pulp on the floor and as the campers watched and my family watched Artemis with tears of joy in her eyes, i 360 back flipped and just as the point of my scyth hit his temple he flashed away. I turned to the crowd exaughsted " that my friends and family was Order and then i passed out.

**I REALLY THINK THAT WAS MY BEST CHAPTER YAY! REVIEW TELL ME WHATCHA THINK ILL BE UPDATING NEXT WEEK MAYBE BUT DEFINATLY THIS MONTH YOU WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPPY:) OR MAYBE TWO DUNDUNDUNDUDNUDN. BUT FOR NOW CHAOS KID OUT.**


	8. Chapter 5

**hey guyys ive decided to get a beta considering all of you hate my grammer (guilty as charged). im not sure how to do this but im sure one of you will help me. (right?) **

**any way i figured i should update today cause i left it at a sorta cliffy sooo yup now that thats outta the way on to the story.**

Prieviously on Son of chaos...

I woke in the camp hospital my stomach feeling like shit, groaning i sat up" where did she g-" BOOOOM! the walls exploded i sprinted to protect Atemis on the other side of the room. Order walked in the room smiling like a crazy man and before he could react i lunged at him but he parried my strike, he slashed in a wild arc so i had to dodge and it gave him room to roam, "AHHH Percy jackson the legend Posieodons sons havnt gotten any less embarrasing have they Percy?" i growled at him " That man is not my father your brother is" My brother?! hahahahhaa oh i cant wait to squish his head under my boot" he laughed i growled again " enough talk lets- he came at me like a whirlwind slashing wildly but with accuracy i barley had time to register that he had thrown me into the dining pavvilion where the campers were before he came at me again i blocked then kicked his chest and he flew back, he snarled " im going to take away everything you love first killing your family and then that slut moon goddess then you, my eyes widened and blackened my powers surged and i charged no one calls Artemis a slut i yelled i slashed hacked and swung my arms till my sword snapped then i used my fist almost killing him he couldnt dodge and got hit by every blow, i punched and punched and puched till i took out my scyth, he was lying in a bloody pulp on the floor and as the campers watched and my family watched Artemis with tears of joy in her eyes, i 360 back flipped and just as the point of my scyth hit his temple he flashed away. I turned to the crowd exaughsted " that my friends and family was Order and then i passed out.

NOW

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Percys pov

I couldnt bieleve I let order get away! i couldve ended this war with more speed in my left arm. When I think about it I feel ashamed, thinking about all the demigods and gods that are gonna die beacause i couldnt swing faster it-it brings me to tears. I shouldnt be worrying about what fate is to give or else ill be in this bed forever.

I woke with a start, sitting up straight immediatly, smashing my head on the top bunk above me.

With a groan i hopped out of the bed and looked around the room. i gasped in shock, this wasnt the camp half blood infirmary.

"where am I" I thought to myself, I was in a beutiful room, probably 40x40 with huge pillers beside the double doors that led out, as I looked around the room I saw that the walls had live wallpapers with supernovas and beutiful colors everywhere, it was amazing. I looked at the other side of the room and saw a really comfortable master bed with gel memory fome pillows and a huge flat screen tv that comes out with a remote. Then i looked down at the small bunk beds that i was cramed into" really" i thought angirly"they put me here instead of there" I said as i drooled a little when I looked at the huge good looking bed.

Suddenly the huge castle doors opened and in walked...

CHAOS?! Chaos what are you doing here? i asked a little curious,"Perseus your not here" he stated," you are still at camp half blood lying in bed, I brought you here so i could talk to you about my brother and this war.

"Ok" i said a little scared "whats gonna happen dad" he smiled at that "Perseus this war rests completly on you and you alone" he said giving me a stern look " how do u know" i said, " you know she will not like that chaos" He looked at me and said " Percy the fates told me that order has a secret weapon now and I think its your ex.

I growled," Annabeth?! ill rip her to shredds she will pay" I said beyond angry now.

"Percy control yourself we have worse things to deal with" he said getting scared" " i have some more bad news. I groaned " of cource you do" He chuckled " No percy you see when i was created as you know everything was created by order my brother but it was all natraul disasters and monsters like the Chimera but stronger, He acted as if i was supposed to be proud of this horible world. So one day i left, never looked back and found the milky way and i made earth to see if i could acually create a race and i made the primoriadals. But with good there is always bad, Oreder felt thier precence and found me, He clamied that he owned the universe and if i didnt bow down. So we had our battle and i won but i couldnt kill him he is my brother so i locked him in the void and as you know he escaped and is back for vengence but the fates have told me what he is going to do if he loses. You see order was created for destruction but not to be evil, now I was born for creation and to be good but if we die we can choose wether or not we can let loose this bolt of our domains its like a shock wave shooting out and destroying evrything in orders case but he would fade forever".

"And thats what he wants to do" i asked scared then all that fear turned to anger and determination, I stood up abrutbly (sorry) " what can i do to stop him there must be somthing" Chaos stood up "there is" He paused " i will give you my whole essence you will be PERSEUS CHAOS JACKSON" He bellowed, my power is like a counter to orders i am to weak to face him afteer millenia of creation but he is ready and so will you be" he stated not letting me speak " you have already mastered your powers but when youre fighting if you win be ready for his destruction" he said looking down. I realized what he was saying "your right i will sacrifise myself for the saftey of other" i said determened to make him proud " good are you ready Percy my boy" Yes my father, my friend, my hero" i said sadly as a lone tear made its way down my cheek "ill make you proud" i said as i cried for my dad "you already have"he whispered as he blasted me with his power.

i woke up in the infirmary at camp, i lifted my palm and tried somthing and suddenly a piece of a star formed in my hand signaling my power over creation.

When Artemis and the others found me I was wailing for chaos's death and after i told them what happened we were all wailing for his death on the floor of the chaos cabin. but then a note poofed out of thin air and harmlessly floated like a leave down to the floor (and then exploded) I picked up and it read three simple words **I AM PROUD **I smiled up to the sky knowing that my father had faith in me and was proud.

Artemis pov

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

We spent a few days in the chaos cabin mourning for our masters death until we decided it was time to come out. So we all went to the dining pavillion still being built beacause of orders battle with Percy, and we ate breakfast though still sad. I was worried about Percy he was still glum but the worst part was he was always eying the other gods like hermes,hephaestus,apollo it was like he wanted to attack them but uspreferred not to. I suspected somthing between them but im not sure what so i decided to do some looking.

I was eating and saw hermes sneaking off in to the woods i looked at my food and then turned back to hermes then I got up and sprinted after him into the dark woods.

i have been following him for hours now "where is he going" i thought silently to myself, Hermes suddenly stopped and pulled a bush out of the way and pushed somthing and i caught sight of a blue simbol before a huge hole just opened in the ground and hermes smiled before jumping in.

i walked catiously up to the hole and looked back the way i came and then jumped in the hole after hermes. i walked down the dark halls i saw hermes retreating shadow down a dark corner i followed him down the hall "hermes!" i called out stupidly. I suddenly saw light at the end of the hall i ran to it and saw a big room with huge computer devices working like iris messages (security cameras) to different rooms and what i saw made me throw up. i saw huge rooms filled with demigods being tortured by multiple _ (review me witch monsters i should use as orders minion) this was sick i couldnt bieleve it, "You shouldnt be here" called hermes gruff voice "Her hermes what is this?" i cried out hermes grew a huge evil smile and said two words "The Future" he said before my vision went black.

I came to in a dark room i tried to get up but quickly found that there was chains around my ankles and wrists my head felt sooooo sore " well well princess your awake!" crieda very deep voice i opened my eyes and saw hephaestus smiling coldly at me "hephaestus what is this" i said quietly "my dear this is your new home" he said as he started laughing. Huge buff men came in the room pulling down their pants and when i realized what they were doing i screamed as loud as i could before getting slapped hard by hermes. As soon as i hit the floor the walls burst inward and out came apollo raging "Hermes what is this!" apollo yelled "we agreed to leave her outta this!" apollo screamed, brot- brother? your did this with them? how could you! your not my brother" i screamed and he looked down in shame. Hermes snarled "apollo your not useful any more" and as he said that he 180 slashed his head off and apollos figure faded," no apollo im sorry!" Artemis screamed "im so sorry".

i have been here for days being tortured badly. At least they havnt ddone anything extreme, I shivered at the thought and saw my torturer walk in the room and said " im feeling a bit aroused artemis i think we should you know" hermes smiled evily as he pulled down his pants, I was screaming now struggiling in my chains trying to get away and right before he grabbed me i screamed "PERCYYYYY!" and the walls exploded and out came the pissed off eyes off percy jackson my hero.

Percys pov

I watched Artemis retreat into the woods. She was up to somthing and i wanted to know what it was.

TIME SKIP

I was severly worried about artemis now its been 4 days and we cant find hermes,hephastus or apollo. I went to think about where my *ahem* where artemis could be when suddenly i heard a scream from the woods I ran out of my cabin and saw chiron examining the woods "ill go chiron" i said, he nodded stroking his beard, i ran in to the woods for 30 minutes until i slipped over a bush and fell " what the hell" I muttered i saw the blue delta sign for the labyrynth and jumped in. I was walking down the dark halls of the labyrinth i ran into the security room looking for artemis but saw demigod bodies strewn all over and their blood saying "FOR ORDER" in bold letters, I was beyond pissed now i was going to kill order and hhis _ slaves . I sprinted down the hall way and saw a light and then i heard a scream It was artemis! i sprinted foward and exploded the walls i saw artemis chained and screaming and hermes with his pants down and hephaestus torturing her my eyes widened at the siite and i grabbed hephaestus and killed him before muttering "mutiny" i turned to hermes and grabbed him i uppercut his jaw and 180 kicked his face through a wall and then grabbed his neck "please brother" he muttered my eyes flared and i with a sickening crack i killed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys just a short little note: id love it if you would read my story before voting beacause i know some jack asses will just vote no for the fuck of it lol thanks BYE!:)

ps: read my other story guardian of artemis please review and im out god im tired


	10. LOVE and sacrifices

**Hey guys i found an excuse online for not updating for a while...**

**I moved to florida? no one? OOOOOK :(. No reallly guys ive have been packing and going through the the child labour that is called moving,so sadly i havnt been able to update iim sorry. and to make it up im going add a bang into this chapter that will leave you guys hanging. lol probably not but whateverlol. so without further ado on with thee story... im lonely:( **

**DISCLAIMER: RICKY my old pal owns all of pjo exept for the charachters i create (screams like little unspecified human) :(**

**Prieviously on Son of chaos...**

I was severly worried about artemis now its been 4 days and we cant find hermes,hephastus or apollo. I went to think about where my *ahem* where artemis could be when suddenly i heard a scream from the woods I ran out of my cabin and saw chiron examining the woods "ill go chiron" i said, he nodded stroking his beard, i ran in to the woods for 30 minutes until i slipped over a bush and fell " what the hell" I muttered i saw the blue delta sign for the labyrynth and jumped in. I was walking down the dark halls of the labyrinth i ran into the security room looking for artemis but saw demigod bodies strewn all over and their blood saying "FOR ORDER" in bold letters, I was beyond pissed now i was going to kill order and hhis _ slaves . I sprinted down the hall way and saw a light and then i heard a scream It was artemis! i sprinted foward and exploded the walls i saw artemis chained and screaming and hermes with his pants down and hephaestus torturing her my eyes widened at the siite and i grabbed hephaestus and killed him before muttering "mutiny" i turned to hermes and grabbed him i uppercut his jaw and 180 kicked his face through a wall and then grabbed his neck "please brother" he muttered my eyes flared and i with a sickening crack i killed him.

**NOW...**

**Percys pov**

I slowly lowered my hands and let hermes head slide out of my fingertips,"you are not my brother" i whispered "not anymore" i said even quieter I looked at Artemis in the corner of the room.

"hey Arty you good?" i asked as i crawled up to her.

"Artemis?" i called quietly, "umm ok lets uhh get those off you i said i whipped out riptide and slashed them off clean, as soon as i did though she bolted outta there, Artemis? i called softly but she was long gone.

Artemis pov: Percyyyyy! i screamed, BOOM! the walls exploded and out came percy jackson my hero. He quickly killed Hephaestus and flahed over to hermes they muttered some things before his eyes flashed and he snapped his neck.

TIME SKIP

He killed them, he had killed them for me without a second thought. He probably thought i was weak,probably cause i was.

Hes always saving me first from the gods twice and now, i feel weak and i hate it.

I ran until i could no longer see the smoke of percy somwhat (awesome!) explosive entrance, i stopped, panting i sat on a rock i think it was called zeuz's fist but it didnt look like a fist to me it looked like a pile of...

shit.

Percy must be so ashamed of me now i was always his top warrior yet i put up no fight, of cource i was in shock but still i feel useless and i definitaly couldnt face percy i just needed time to get over this or else percy will think im a dumb girly gi- wait why am i so concerned about what percy thinks hes just a dumb boy

or is he?

Percys pov

i stepped out of the rubble of the labyrynth and thought of somthing, the campers are all eating lunch and will be all together sooo, i teleported the dead demigods to the middle of the dining pavilion.

All eyes were turned to me eaither crying for lost loved ones or throwing up in the bushes to the left of me. "THIS" I stated simply "THIS IS WHAT ORDER DOES HE CANNOT BUILD HE DESTROYES HE CANNOT LOVE HE ONLY KILLS HE CANNOT BE GOOD!...

HE IS EVIL"

FIGHT WITH ME CAMPERS,SATYRS,CENTAURS,SPIRITS,

FAMILY!

The next few monthes went by fast. we built up camp to be like a war base, we tore down rome and combined it with camp half blood beacause the gods were currently in new york. and we were done the camp looked like an army base each cabin looking like a 2 story house to fit both roamens and greeks. The demigods also used their respective powers to make defences like Demeter cabin for example made a fully automatic celestial bronze shhooting plant (pea shooter) with movement sencers.

It was amazing i had inspired these demigods to work together and help build the camp up it was beutiful we had walls surrounding the large camp and Poseiodon took the liberty to split the camp off into the ocean so it was a giant island with a giant rainbow bridge (like asgard)

Next was training, there was 6 wings in camp DEMIGOD one for eating,living area,the hunters to live in,training area, building and other like playing,stablescamp fire and so on and on.

the next few monthes were all training ranging from foot soilders to snipers each group mastered there own thing, the demigods that had physical powers mastered those too. it was long and hard but in the end they turned out good very very good order was still coming but we were ready for him.

TIME SKIP

I was walking around looking for Artemis she has been acting wierd lately saying she needs to leave to do something or that shes busy and she will run off. I dont know whats wrong with her but of cource what did i expect when it came to girls i was always clueless and still am, so with a sigh i continued my search.

Artemis! i yelled

No awenser,

Arte-"who you looking for perce?" said a voice interupting me, i whipped my head around and stared into the evil eyes of annabeth chase my ex and orders right hand bitch,

"you" i whispered

"me" she said while doing a little curtsy and giving me a cold smile

"you killed them you tortured them YOU MADE THEM SUFFER! I cried as i sprinted at her, she pulled out her dagger and tried to quickly gut me i dodged and blasted her with a 70 inch thick ray of pure light,

she would have been disintegraded if not for orders blessing and the shield she put up a millisecond before wicth to broke and sent her flying.

I sprinted to where she was getting up and she would have if not for my fist in her stomach wicth also sent her flying.

Now normally i would never hit a women but to me annabeth doesnt even qualify as a human so i hit her and i hit her hard.

I quickly ran to where she was and she stood up and ran at me with her dagger drawn, it was a two second battle i hit her dagger out of her hand and leapt of off my right leg, twisted my body side ways and hit her with my left leg right in the face ( the bicycle kick just sideways). she fell and then cartwhelled back wards, angrily i started walking forwards but stopped when she pulled out a gun, i growled"you could never beat me without cheating could you annahooker", she smiled and said prepare to die

I whipped out riptide and blocked the first bullet walking closer to her, she started to get scared and walked back wards

POW, clank blocked another, i blocked and blocked till she was out i put down my sword and walked closer to her, she walked back into a tree root and tripped but i was getting closer and she got up and tried to back up more but stopped when she got tapped on the shoulder "Hey annabitch" she turned and got a fist full of artemis and fell on the floor, she looked up at both of us and noticed she couldnt win finally and flashed away.

"Thanks Artemis i probab- Arty?" i spoke noticing how her face looked. I walked up to her and lifted her chin,"hey whats wrong Artemis?" i spoke softly "nothing its its nothing" she said getting defensive, i continued to look at her until she sighed, "fine its just before you were betrayed" she said and i internally flinched "i used to be the protecter i used to be the one saving and not being saved i guess what im trying to say is i feel - i feel useless" i backed up " what" i spoke softly to her" you feel useless?! Artemis you are not useless your my greatest warrior, heck i wouldnt even be here if not for you so stop being sad and women up" i joked, A small smile came on her face before she tackled me in a hug while muttering "thanks percy" in the crook of my neck, "anytime moon beam anytime.

we got up and brushed our selfs off, "we should head ba- " she started to say but was intterupted by a bright flash. when i opened my eyes i saw artemis looking down at herself and then say" wow it actually worked" I gasped "Anna-annabeth" i said she looked up but her eyes wernt artemis's they were pure black, She smiled "oh percy do i look hot in this body" she said as she twirled around, "get out of her body" i yelled as i started to run over to her but stopped she pulled out her sword and put at her temple, "ah ah ah we cant have that now can we" i didnt move an inch, "what do u want annabeth anything" i pleaded "your resignation please" she spoke laughing, "ok ok ok I PERSEUS JACKSON SWEAR ON THE RIVER OF STYX TO GO WITH ANNABETH CHASE AND STAY IF SHE LETS ARTEMIS PHOEBE GO FREE" i yelled as i swore "thank you" she said and appeared in her own body, Artemis fell to the ground but quickly got up already knowing whats happening "noooooo! percy i cant lose you" dont worry Artemis ill come back ill come ba- but i already had been flashed out.

Aretmis pov:

I sprinted to the half blood camp where wvery one was present, " i need an iris message to percy jackson now!" someone made a rainbow and threw a drachma in and we saw percy in chains struggliing and annabitch sitting on a chair looking bored "you love her dont you" she spoke, i gasped did she mean me? "more then i ever loved you!" he yellled at her, she snarled" well then looks like ill add her to the TORTURE BRUTALLY list" she said, percys eyes widened before going pitch black he ripped the chains of the walls and said :if you touch one hair on her head ill hunt you down to the ends of hell demon to this i swear on chaos" and he fell down to weak to stand from the sudden strenth burst.

TIME SKIP

its been 4 hours and percy just woke up annabeth was gone though, percy got up and made his hands super hot and they broke of his wrists. he stood up scilently and made his way to the door. But before he could open it annabeth did and gasped when she saw him out and moving "how is this possible you swore on the styx" she screched he laughed " ha ha i crossed my fingers " he spoke i choked on a cough did - did he acually just say that

and then

BOOM he fell to the ground in pain a pillar of flames smashed into him as he tried to get up he fell back down, "whats happening to him" the daughter of war asked, "styx is claming his soul" i spoke quietly crying,he was on the ground now basicly lying down the ground around him broke off into tarturaus but he still didnt give in.

Percy slowly got onto one knee and spoke loudly

MY SOUL, he got onto two knees

IS NOT he waas in a crouching popsition now

YOURS NYMPH ! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!, He stood up straight and absorbed the flames, but then a whispy voice said for resisting me i give you my last gift ivincibility for life", and boom she was gone "impossible" i muttered.

percy looked down at his crossed fingers sadly,"i acually thought would work" he said whining. Artemis burst out laughing and crying at the same time, laughing at his stupidity, crying cause of the sacrifise he made for her.

THIRD PERSON POV

Percy flashed back to artemis where he was immediatly tackled in a hug from the one and only Artemis, "You did that for me " she whispered smiling in his ear "you saw" he questioned, "yep" she awensered "but you did that for me?" she asked, he sat up with her in his lap "Arty id do anything for you" (you see it coming dont you?) she smiled even wider and smashed her lips on percys he smiled too during there kiss and kissed her back.

they broke apart smiling like idiots forheads touching and percy spoke as quietly as possible

"I love you"

Artemis never smiled more then she did that night.

**ok guys thats it hopefully that was a good enough apoligy took me 3 hours (get a life) soo i think it was good but no one gives a shit about what i think so tell me what you think please review and follow. ill probs update in the next month maybe week if we can reach ummmm 3200 readers or maybe 20 reviews dont care how low it is it makes me happy **

**so yea thx for reading and im out **


	11. Sneak peek

**Hey guys so i have another chapie here just waiting for you guys two read **

**now before any of you have a go at me let me explain myelf...?**

**ok. now that were all buddies im waiting for you guys to review or to get more readers so until that happens i cannot review sadly. **

**but it will be soon! today the readers went up by 400! i cant bieleve it i never thought so much people would like my story despite my err past reviews...**

**anny ways i decided to give you guys a sneak peek at the next chapter just a little bit so you wouldnt you know gut me shank me or even assassinate my family sound good? good. **

**So as always review so we can get that next chapter out please just a little more guys! we can do it.. err you can... so lets get to this TINY chapter. **

previously on Man of power...

Percy flashed back to artemis where he was immediatly tackled in a hug from the one and only Artemis, "You did that for me " she whispered smiling in his ear "you saw" he questioned, "yep" she awensered "but you did that for me?" she asked, he sat up with her in his lap "Arty id do anything for you" (you see it coming dont you?) she smiled even wider and smashed her lips on percys he smiled too during there kiss and kissed her back.

they broke apart smiling like idiots forheads touching and percy spoke as quietly as possible

"I love you"

Artemis never smiled more then she did that night.

NOW...

Percys pov

WHOOSH! i dodged the sword right beside my left ear and disarmed my beutiful girl friend Artemis goddesss of the moon, "No babe your suppoosed to keep your guard up never lose focus" i pointed her. Today i was teaching Artemis the way of the sword or somthing like that.

"ughh!" she whined "dont call me babe your not helping" she whined again, i disarmed her for the 45th time until she threw her sword down, huffed, stomped and crossed her arms, "i hate swords" she whined AGAIN, "your such a baby" i told her laughing, she just huffed again and put her chin up proudly, "oh come on babe" i told her groaning,"dont do that, Artemisssssss, please"i whispered in her ear, i then grabbed her and tickled her fast.

heeheheheheh hahahaahha okokok percy peeeeeeeeeeeeeercy stooop okok im sorry ill stop, she said laughing hard.

"come on" i told her " lets go get a drink", "oh fine, but only caue im thirsty not beacause i want to go with you!" she said threatingly, "women" i muttered softly, "PERCY!" she screamed as she started chasing me , "im going to kill you!" she yelled after me. i sprinted into the woods and hid behind the tree panting i thought i lost her

key word THOUGHT

"gotcha" she said behind me before pushing me in the lake near us.

me being the awesome guy i am pulled her in with me and got her soaked, we bothed came up her panting and me laughing really hard,we got out and i dried her and then laughed, "your face oh my god that was hillar-"

BOOOM!

A large explosiann came from outta the blue from somewhere in the middle of the forest.

lets go" i told her

TIME SKIP AN HOUR

We found where the explosian came too it was a evil looking cave with what looked like bomb markings from a long time ago.

Artemis pulled her sword out "moon beam" and said " i sence monsters powerful ones " i frowned at her statement "me too" and so we made our way into the cave looking around cautiously until we came to a literal cross roads, Artemis looked at me "we split up, you go left ill go right" I frowned " no no no no no no way! im not letting you go by your self! nno way"

"percy ill be fine, illl scream if anything goes wrong, and plus i can take care of my self" she spoke softly, "babe i have a bad feeling about this place" i said warningly, "please percy?" okay fine" i said frowning, " thanks " she hugged me then ran down the path until she was out of my sight and protection.

i walked down the path cautiosly carfully not touching anything. This was insane there was ancient monsters down here! monsters not even i could name! i turned and i saw a mutated dinosor just frozen in another block of ice like every one else. I looked closer at its eyes they were beutiful silver like aretmis's, this monster didnt look evil? i went to touch its eyes closer closer closer clos- BANG! i turned, looking up, listening...

PERRRRRRRCYYYYYY!

"Artemis!"

**alright review for the rest of the chapter and id like to do a shout out to aphrodite girl27 and logwet for being my best reviewers thank you both.**

**so anyways "good" "bad"? i dont know you tell me PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for reading and i should update maybe in 2 weeks or so.**

**but till then chaos kid397 out.**


	12. chapter 12

**Whats up guys im back and i bet you wanna know what happened to artemis huh? (heheheheh) well she is... Perfectly fine. lol just kidding ill tell you in this chapter though :)**

**So the most amazing thing happened yesturday i posted a sneak peek of a chapter and it was a big hit my viewers went up by 300 in one day! WOW! **

**anyways thaank you guys for that i lub you xoxoxo and please please please please review or ill... ( tie a wieght to your leg and drop you into the ocean aahhhahahahahHAHAHAHAHHAAHH- ahem sorry mommy) just keep you waiting no just kidding you would assassinate me anyways. but please please revview. **

**ONTO THE STORY! YAYAYAYAYA**

**Disclaimor:i do not own any of pjo, all rights go to the great author and my best friend Rick Riordan. ****sadly:(**

previously on Man Of Power:

Percy flashed back to artemis where he was immediatly tackled in a hug from the one and only Artemis, "You did that for me " she whispered smiling in his ear "you saw" he questioned, "yep" she awensered "but you did that for me?" she asked, he sat up with her in his lap "Arty id do anything for you" (you see it coming dont you?) she smiled even wider and smashed her lips on percys he smiled too during there kiss and kissed her back.

they broke apart smiling like idiots forheads touching and percy spoke as quietly as possible

"I love you"

Artemis never smiled more then she did that night.

Now...

Percys pov

WHOOSH! i dodged the sword right beside my left ear and disarmed my beutiful girl friend Artemis goddesss of the moon, "No babe your suppoosed to keep your guard up never lose focus" i pointed her. Today i was teaching Artemis the way of the sword or somthing like that.

"ughh!" she whined "dont call me babe your not helping" she whined again, i disarmed her for the 45th time until she threw her sword down, huffed, stomped and crossed her arms, "i hate swords" she whined AGAIN, "your such a baby" i told her laughing, she just huffed again and put her chin up proudly, "oh come on babe" i told her groaning,"dont do that, Artemisssssss, please"i whispered in her ear, i then grabbed her and tickled her fast.

heeheheheheh hahahaahha okokok percy peeeeeeeeeeeeeercy stooop okok im sorry ill stop, she said laughing hard.

"come on" i told her " lets go get a drink", "oh fine, but only caue im thirsty not beacause i want to go with you!" she said threatingly, "women" i muttered softly, "PERCY!" she screamed as she started chasing me , "im going to kill you!" she yelled after me. i sprinted into the woods and hid behind the tree panting i thought i lost her

key word THOUGHT

"gotcha" she said behind me before pushing me in the lake near us.

me being the awesome guy i am pulled her in with me and got her soaked, we bothed came up her panting and me laughing really hard,we got out and i dried her and then laughed, "your face oh my god that was hillar-"

BOOOM!

A large explosiann came from outta the blue from somewhere in the middle of the forest.

lets go" i told her

TIME SKIP AN HOUR

We found where the explosian came too it was a evil looking cave with what looked like bomb markings from a long time ago.

Artemis pulled her sword out "moon beam" and said " i sence monsters powerful ones " i frowned at her statement "me too" and so we made our way into the cave looking around cautiously until we came to a literal cross roads, Artemis looked at me "we split up, you go left ill go right" I frowned " no no no no no no way! im not letting you go by your self! nno way"

"percy ill be fine, illl scream if anything goes wrong, and plus i can take care of my self" she spoke softly, "babe i have a bad feeling about this place" i said warningly, "please percy?" okay fine" i said frowning, " thanks " she hugged me then ran down the path until she was out of my sight and protection.

i walked down the path cautiosly carfully not touching anything. This was insane there was ancient monsters down here! monsters not even i could name! i turned and i saw a mutated dinosor just frozen in another block of ice like every one else. I looked closer at its eyes they were beutiful silver like aretmis's, this monster didnt look evil? i went to touch its eyes closer closer closer clos- BANG! i turned, looking up, listening...

PERRRRRRRCYYYYYY!

"Artemis!"

i walked down the path cautiosly carfully not touching anything. This was insane there was ancient monsters down here! monsters not even i could name! i turned and i saw a mutated dinosor just frozen in another block of ice like every one else. I looked closer at its eyes they were beutiful silver like aretmis's, this monster didnt look evil? i went to touch its eyes closer closer closer clos- BANG! i turned, looking up, listening...

PERRRRRRRCYYYYYY!

"Artemis!"

I sprinted down the path muttering, "no no NO NO!", "ARTEMIS!" I yelled to her "PERCY!" She screamed, I smashed through the wall with all my wieght, it hurt but i didnt care i just needed to get to Artemis. i looked around the room and saw a struggiling Artemis killing monsters left and right but then annabeth flashed in looking way more diffeerent from when i battled her she looked... stronger. she grabbed artemis by the arm and threw her blade away and yelled a defiant "FOR ORDER" before pushing here in a near by hole, i hadnt even noticed the hole before, that mustve been where the monsters came from that hole probably led to...

Hell= TARTURAUS

"NO" i yelled and i dove forward and iinto the hole and grabbed her in mid dive i threw her back up using my wieght to lift her but unfortunatly that left me falling to my death into the pit of tarturaus.

Now thankfully annabeth had flashed away after she threw artemis in the hole so artemis didnt have to deal with whatever annabitch has turned into.

PERCY!" she screamed,

i caught a braanch and tried my wings (hes got wings ;)) but suddenly i felt really really weak, "wha-whats going on" i mumbled, "PERCY! hold on ill get you outta there" Arty screamed i gasped. The dinosaur!

FLASHBACK

i turned and i saw a mutated dinosor just frozen in another block of ice like every one else. I looked closer at its eyes they were beutiful silver like aretmis's, this monster didnt look evil? i went to touch its eyes closer closer closer clos- BANG!

END OF FLASHBACK

That bang mustve not only been artemis but it mustve been saping my powers like some sortve hypmatism this was crazy! "Artemis this monster i saw sapped my energy and some of my power ill gets to the doors of death and i will find you i promise we will not be apar-" and i fell, "I LOVE YOU" I yelled as i fell and then boom the hole closed and so did my vision of my beutiful moon.

Artemis pov

"PERCY!" I screamed as he fell but then the hole closed up and i couldnt see my love no more.

"YOU!" I screamed as i turned to the monster behind me, i rushed forward and grabbed his throat, "where does that hole lead" I whispered in a deathly tone, "WHERE!" I screamed impatiently, "Tar- Ta- tarturaus" he said scared out of his mind, i dropped him on the floor and fell on two knees, sobbing i cried "ANNABETH ILL KILL YOU!".

TIME SKIP

Its been 4 weeks since he fell into Tarturaus, probably starving, weak from the monster he saw, and alone with all his old enamies. I first didnt know what to do but then i told my self i cant let myself get weak so i told my self he was dead, and mourned for a week and then got myself together i needed to be the leader now, Percy is go- Percy is gone and i needed to step up if we wanted to win this war.

Percy pov

When the hole closed i looked down and twirled my body into a pencil dive, I closed my eyes and waited for a few minutes and suddenly I stuck my hand out and ripped a thick root out of the dirt and snapped it in two and then went back into a penicl dive.

A couple of hours later I saw a light far far down i waited a couple of minutes before sticking my arms out and shoving the roots deep into the dirt it dragged for a bit but then i came to a full stop right at the end of the hole i saw a lake at the bottom and decided to test my powers, i called the water up and it moved all the way until i could touch it, I lightly tapped it with my foot and it became ice stairs all the way down.

when i made my way down i closed my eyes sensing where the doors of death were and where i was, "north" i muttered quietly to myself," and the doors are in the middle of Tarturaus" i said softly to myelf, "well lets go".

I walked down the path to the doors of death it was exactly 100 miles away on foot (not sure sorry) it was going to be long.

As i started my trek i noticed little things like monsters auras flickering and i was becoming weaker. I needed to get help and i know just where to get it.

damansean (is that how you spell it?) he could help me if he was still alive.

FLASHBACK

A ripple of alarm passed through the army. In the distance, Annabeth heard shrieks, screams, and a persistent boom, boom, boom that was too fast to be the heartbeat in the ground more like something large and heavy, running at full speed. An Earthborn spun into the air as if hed been tossed. A plume of bright-green gas billowed across the top of the monstrous horde like the spray from a poison riot hose. Everything in its path dissolved.

Across the swath of sizzling, newly empty ground, Annabeth saw the cause of the commotion. She started to grin.

The Maeonian drakon spread its frilled collar and hissed, its poison breath filling the battlefield with the smell of pine and ginger. It shifted its hundred-foot-long body, flicking its dappled green tail and wiping out a battalion of ogres.

Riding on its back was a red-skinned giant with flowers in his rust-colored braids, a jerkin of green leatherand a drakon-rib lance in his hand. Damasen! Annabeth cried.

The giant inclined his head. Annabeth Chase, I took your advice. I chose myself a new fate.

WHAT IS THIS? THE GOD OF THE PIT HISSED. Why have you come, my disgraced son?

Damasen glanced at Annabeth, a clear message in his eyes: Go. Now.

He turned toward Tartarus. The Maeonian drakon stamped its feet and snarled.

Father, you wished for a more worthy opponent? Damasen asked calmly. I am one of the giants you are so proud of. You wished me to be more warlike? Perhaps I will start by destroying you!

Damasen leveled his lance and charged.

FLASHBACK END

We left them.

FLASH BACK

Bob, dont! Percy said, his eyes destroy you permanently. No coming back. No regeneration.

Bob shrugged. Who knows what will be? You must go now. Tartarus is right about one thing. We cannot defeat him. We can only buy you time.

The Doors tried to close on Annabeths foot.

Twelve minutes, said the Titan. I can give you that.

Percy ¦hold the Doors. and she jumped and threw her arms around the Titans neck. She kissed his cheek, her eyes so full of tears, she couldnt see straight. Bobs stubbly face smelled of cleaning supplies fresh lemony furniture polish and Murphy Oil wood soap.

Monsters are eternal, she told him, trying to keep herself from sobbing. We will remember you and Damasen as heroes, as the best Titan and the best giant. Well tell our children. Well keep the story alive. Someday, you will regenerate.

Bob ruffled her hair. Smile lines crinkled around his eyes. That is good. Until then, my friends, tell the sun and the stars hello for me. And be strong. This may not be the last sacrifice you must make to stop Gaea.

He pushed her away gently. No more time. Go.

Annabeth grabbed Percys arm. She dragged him into the elevator car. She had one last glimpse of the Maeonian drakon shaking an ogre like a sock puppet, Damasen jabbing at Tartaruss legs.

The god of the pit pointed at the Doors of Death and yelled: Monsters, stop them!

Small Bob the saber-toothed crouched and snarled, ready for action.

Bob winked at Annabeth. Hold the Doors closed on your side, he said. They will resist your passage. Hold them

The panels slid shut.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2

FLASH BACK End

we left them to die down here. How could I possibly face him now even if hes dead. That would be my fault, on me, his blood would be on my hands.

I needed to apoligize and plead for forgiveness i needed to fine damansean.

I made my way through the pit with agonizing measures as if it knew i had escaped once and was hell bent on not letting me leave (see what i did there hell ben- i need friends :( ) but finally i made to the hut of the peace ful giant, It looked different as if taken care of, "ARGGGRGHGGHG" i groaned in pain it was getting worse i needed to get to the house i saw shadows in the house and started crawling, the door opened but my vision was to blurry to see anything and i passed out.

I woke up in the bed me and annabeth were in so long ago and i got up and saw him sitting at the table," damansean?" I called uncertainly, "yes friend it is i" he spoke while turning with a big smile on his face, "I am not your friend i said sadly i betrayed you, i am soo sorry damansean" i sad in a sad voice, "do not be sorry Percy jackson if you havnt noticed i have never let anyone control me, hence why my family hates me" he said understandingly, "thank you damansean" i said grateful that he for gave me,

"where is annabelle or umm annabeth" and my eyes darkened, "lemme explain" i told him

TIME SKIP

I told him everything about the torture,chaos,artemis,and then falling down the hole he was very surprised and slightly angry,"THAT BITCH!" he screamed, "I CANT BELIVE I SACRIFISED MYSELF FOR HER!" ok he was really angry, damansean you know thanks for the help really apprciate it but i have to go ok? "ok bye " he said, and i left.

TIME SKIP

Ive made my way all the way to the center of tarturaus where all (4 or 5) rivers conected and in the middle was a rock slab,"Percy jackson, you dare come back here after escaping with your tinsy bit of luck" said a booming voice, "Tarturaus" I whispered, and i immediatly charged him, he pulled out a black sword and charged at me. We clashed swords and i kicked him back and stopped to examine him, he was in some what of a human form with bullging mucles black eyes and a tall figure, "you are alot-" he winced "more powerful jackson i sence my fathers precence in you" no you dont chaos is no more" i said almost crying "i am the new creator" and then nyx and the titans appeared grinning evily, "charge!" tarturaus cried, I hacked slashed and punched as much as i could but they still pushed forward, I still wasnt strong enough to go into my true form, The only other option was the waters on the edge of the slabs, "go jackson if you dare, jump into the waters of the underworld" called tarturaus and he started charging me, he sprinted forward closing in fast. I looked at him and back at the water and then i back flipped and kicked his face with my foot and fell into the (5?) waters of the underworld.

**Well thats the end of that chapter. This is by far the longest chapter i have ever written, hopefully you guys reiview and yea its shoutout time**

**to wolfman thank you for your compliments it really helped me.**

**to isabell i have absoulutly no clue what your talking about please review and tell me **

**to umm pussylikr well i have nothing to say thanks i uh guess **

**So please review tell me how it was please?! and ill probs update if we can reach maybe 3800, 4000 readers? i dont know hopefully but till then cya next time **

**-Chaoskid397 out.**


	13. (:(:(:(:((:(:(:(:((:(:(:(: SRRY AU

**Hey buddys itsa me chaos kid! (mario anybody!? no? go fuck yourselfs) lol jk but im back and i looked at my reviews today and i saw the most beutiful thing on earth, I had like 3800! readers and i thougt we wouldnt make it!. you guys exeed my expectations every time i lub you.**

**Now anyways i have very depressed and sad to say this is an authors note, sorry not a chapter, But! there will be a chapter in at least 3 days so stay tuned for more of percy in tarturaus.**

**unfortuanitly the reason i cannot write the chapter tommorow or today is beacause today i was looking at houses and tommorow im going to work out, swim, play and do many things with my dearest family, beacause even though i have no life i still get to pretend so yea.**

**Anyways, i will be online on minecraft or black cops 2, both for the ps3. So just PM me or review me if you wanna connect or 1v1 or whatever im fine with both.**

**But you have to tell me your ps3 online name, what time you want to play, what game, and i will get back to you wether or not im busy.**

**any ways i probs wont be able to play all the time since im out usually but PM me or just review and ill see what i can do, but till then Chaoskid397 signing out.**

**P;S: Ive got 2 polls up for debate that i forgot to tell you guys so if your interested go and vote. **

**the questions are**

**1: would you like me to keep up the story Man of power (Son of chaos old name)**

**2: who do you think is better Percy Jackson, Harry Potter or Chaoskid397 **

**please vote and review to tell me what you think of my story or if you wanna connect on games. BYE! **


	14. chapter 13

**Hey guys! im back!, I bring horrible news though :( ...**

**Man of power is- is cancelled beacause lack of reviews I feel like no body likes my story and nobody cares what i say so its cancelled**

**Just kidding.**

**hahahhahahaahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaahahhahahah**

**okokokokkok im sorry i didnt mean it i was only joking im sorry.**

**so i bringing a chapter to you today so lets get into it**

**Disclaimor: i do not own per-percy jackson rick riordan does (very depressing isnt it?) **

_previously on Man of power..._

Ive made my way all the way to the center of tarturaus where all (4 or 5) rivers conected and in the middle was a rock slab,"Percy jackson, you dare come back here after escaping with your tinsy bit of luck" said a booming voice, "Tarturaus" I whispered, and i immediatly charged him, he pulled out a black sword and charged at me. We clashed swords and i kicked him back and stopped to examine him, he was in some what of a human form with bullging mucles black eyes and a tall figure, "you are alot-" he winced "more powerful jackson i sence my fathers precence in you" no you dont chaos is no more" i said almost crying "i am the new creator" and then nyx and the titans appeared grinning evily, "charge!" tarturaus cried, I hacked slashed and punched as much as i could but they still pushed forward, I still wasnt strong enough to go into my true form, The only other option was the waters on the edge of the slabs, "go jackson if you dare, jump into the waters of the underworld" called tarturaus and he started charging me, he sprinted forward closing in fast. I looked at him and back at the water and then i back flipped and kicked his face with my foot and fell into the (5?) waters of the underworld.

**Now...**

Percys pov,

Pain. Absoulute numbing pain. "Numb" that's what I felt all over "Numb"

It wasn't the usual stinging, it was like surges of power trying to consume me, it was hard to explain. Imagine three, two litre pop bottles, Now try and drink them all without breaks, Ok after that try and sit still, you can feel the energy flowing through you and its hard to not move, now lift your hand, is it shaking? if so multiply that feeling by 2000 and thats how im feeling.

I squrimed, twisted and tried any possible way to get the hell out of there, but the water was pushing me down, i tried to stand on one knee but suddenly the water became deathly powerful and smashed me on the cobblestone floor at the bottom. My tongue rolled out of my mouth, my eyes rolled up into my head, and my body went an inch through the cobble stone.

I know what your thinking "But it's water?", right?

WRONG!

ok imagine the styx burning your flesh into iron, now multiply that by 1000, I have no clue why my achilles curse wasnt working but it wasnt.

now the lithe (?) taking all my memories and only leaving the bad ones making my life sad, depressing, lonely, betrayed and heartbroken.

the Phlegethon was certainly the river of fire, it burned my flesh just like the styx but worse it was like literal lava was just poured all over my body.

the cocytus was the worst though, i heard Artemis screams of pain and i heard her tell me she didnt love me, that she hated me and that i was a failure in life.

That stung. that's what hurt me the worst, I thought she loved me? she was my moon beam though how could she betray me like this... like annabeth.

I thought of all these things as my life was being taken

My body was convulsing from the pain, and my memories were getting hazy.

black spots started to dance in my eyes and my memories were gone exept my name...

Percy jackson

Percy jackson? that sounded fammiliar yes thats m- me

and i passed out.

TIME SKIP TO PERCYYS DREAM

I woke up under a tree, a tree by a fammiliar looking pond.

I turned and saw a girl, a girl with auborn hair and an athletic body she was the most beutiful thing i have ever seen, she spun around hair whipping in her face and walked right up to me and whispered "gotcha" in my ear and then pushed me in the pond.

BOOM! my eyes opened and i whispered "Artemis" before my eyes went pitch black like when i fought order,

SMASH!

I smashed my hands on the floor and the waters seperated, I floated up to a stunned looking tarturaus, I couldnt blame him. I was floating in mid air and the five rivers of the under world were all floating around me, my eyes black,my mouth tight, my powers unmeasurable, this was my true form, I felt the dinos spell wear off and my powers became 1000 time greater, my wings spread and my scyth appeared in my left hand.

Just by looking at me the primoriadols were disintigrated as well as the other monsters, I pushed out my chest and flexed my mucles,

A shock wave, a wave of power, a beam of energy whatever you want to call it, burst ot of me and anything within a 5000 foot radius was killed instantly.

I lowered myself to the floor and fell on two knees, my eyes became the normal pinkish,greenish color and i shook my head,"gotta keep it under control", i told myself, and then spread my wings and bursted off to the doors of death.

TIME SKIP

I made it to the doors of death and looked at the button, and smashed it with my fist, the doors opened and i walked in it was exatly how i remember it...

FLASHBACK..

PERCY, HELP ME ANNABETH YELPED.

She shoved her entire body against the left door, pressing it toward the center. Percy did the same on the right. There were no handles, or anything else to hold on to. As the elevator car ascended, the Doors shook and tried to open, threatening to spill them into whatever was between life and death.

Annabeths shoulders ached. The elevators easy-listening music didnt help. If all monsters had to hear that song about liking pina coladas and getting caught in the rain, no wonder they were in the mood for carnage when they reached the mortal world.

FLASHBACK END

Its funny, the same song was on, suddenly the doors slowly opened, I grabbed the doors and shut them with extreme force, that kept going for a few minutes until the doors chimed and i let go of them, and i saw...

the new york airport.

i took a step out and whispered "here I come Artemis"

Artemis's pov

I sat in percys room as i waited for the funeral to start, His funeral. The thought almost made me cry, I mean me and percy had been through a lot and we shared alot of happy moments but now he is gone forever.

The conch horn sounded and i knew it was time to go. I stood up and walked out of his cabin, I walked over to the amphriheater and saw alot of people in tuxs and dresses curtsy of Aphrodite probably (the gods are still alive by the way) I just wanted to get this over with.

TIMESKIP TO ARTEMIS'S SPEECH

I was already crying, no , i was balling, "Percy jack- jackson was at first just another demigod but when he saved me twice he slowly became my best friend, my companian and my soul mate. I loved him dearly and he will forever be in my heart, forever."

TIMESKIP

the funeral was over and we needed to get back to work, i wanted to mourn for my lover but i couldnt order was still coming and i needed to lead these people.

"Artemis take a brake you dont need to work so hard" thalia said,

"thalia i need to get ready you dont realize how powerful order is" i said back

"this doesnt need to come down to you and him we can help" she retorted,

"YES IT DOES!, I FAILED TO PROTECT PERCY I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE I WILL PROTECT YOU!" i yelled at her, Yes dear, but who will protect you?" a raspy voice said,

I stood up straight and spun around and saw order, " thalia get behind me" i told her,"No i can help!" she said stubbornly "thalia you are still my hunter and you are still loyal to me, now run!' she hesitantly backed off and ran away.

Well, well well what do we have here he said before whistling, i can see why peter jhonny loved you" he said pervertly, "my eyes are up here jerkoff " i said harshly, he smiled "feisty" he said,

" i like them like that", he said while walking towards me, I tried to get my dagger out but i was frozen, i couldnt move! he smiled even wider and i closed my eyes, at least i get to be with percy" i thought, i opened my eyes again and glared at him, i will die with diginity though.

closer closer closer clos...

BOOOM! A sonic boom just went off somwhere

suddenly i heard a whistling sound, kinda like when you throw a nerf bulled with your fingers.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss boom! Order was smashed into by a large black bird or somthing. I watched as the thing took order up and threw him with his amrs? wait a minute the only person i know with wings like that is...

the campers were watching too and murmering things like

is that..?

Hes alive?!

OMG I want him inside me

" DUDE THATS PERCY JACKSON" one camper yelled, I gasped, "Percy".

**Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllrighty guys thats the end of this chapter review for more and there is two polls out so go there and check that out and ill see you next time.**

**ps: lets try and get 4550 readers and lots of reviewers please bye!.**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys im back and Ive decided that i should let you guys decide if i should make this a new story. so just read this and tell me if its good in the reviews and please please enjoy.**

**This plot is percy being remembered by all of his friends, because they didnt belive that Gaia could rise again and so they intencly betray him until his sad unfortunate suicide.**

**Disclamaimor: I do not own PJO Rick riordan does**

jake waters pov

_Slash,hack,stab and roll _ even though i had no idea what I was doing, I quickly swung my sword wildly at the giant _thing_ in front of me.

I had to run, I didnt know how to kill these guys. I had to camp half bla- blood.

I sprinted past the last trees in these godsdamn woods and what I saw made me stop running and gape with my mouth wide open.

There was 50 foot very golden double doors, acting as a gate, there was also a cobblestone wall, same height, going all the way around with turrets perched at the top, also armed with..

robots?

There was guards on the ground securing and watching the area, then i remembered the monsters and I yelped for help "HELP HELP, THERE'S THESE THINGS, THEYRE CHASING ME, HELP!". The guy on the top of the wall saw me first, He was bulky and he looked chinese, he had a sorta baby face witch did not help his miillitary haircut. he leapt of the wall and turned into a bird- wait de hell? a bird?" I thought to myself as i did a double take, he flew down and changed back, he charged the bull guy and took out a spear, he jumped and stabbed it in the chest, then he advanced on the snake women.

TIMESKIP

After he finished the snake women off he jogged over to me, "Hi im Frank Zhang" he told me when he reached me, "whats your name kid?" he asked, "Im jake. My grams said to come to a place called umm Camp half blood, didnt know what she was talkiing about though, And then those things came after me" i told him out of breath and panting, "Ok" he said, "get prepared cause this is gonna be wierd".

Frank explained all the demigod crap and the gods and all that, This was scary, i didnt want to fight monsters all my life i just wanted to go back to grams house and relax, but i knew that would never happen... shes dead.

"hey lets go ill give you a tour", Frank said, " alright" i said, And so we left he brought through the village and i looked at everyone, They were all so "happy", is this where all be staying? "

I aked him, "yes this is for the demigods" he spoke not even looking back, "then whose that for" i said pointing at the castle on the castle above the village, "That my friend is where i live" he said with a smile,

we made our way to the castle and let me tell you is was beutiful, there was stautes of people and even a couple of Frank! "dude you have statues!" i exlaimed, "yea i did some pretty cool stuff in the gods name" he said, " sweet what did you do?!" i asked exited, "well... I was part of a group and that group was called on for a prophecy to beat the mother of the actual Earth, we were expected to do lots and we exeeded those expectations- oh your in luck here they come" he said waving to his friends, 5 more people walked in the room, a scrawny guy with soot all over his face and a crazy attitude, another was a blonde she was very pretty, princess curles and an athletic body type, another was like your typical beach surfer with a six pack and big biceps, there was a girl who was like your classic old 1952 obedeint school girl, brown curls and a petite figure but she looked more dangerous then she let on, the last was like your every day pretty girl she was stunning, abosolutley gorgeus, but still not my type.

"wow you guys are the prophecy of the seven" i said

"yup" frank said

''Meet hazel, my girlfriend, piper jason's girlfriend and jason is over here" he said pointing to them, they waved, "this is annabeth and leo" he spoke pointing to the two, they waved to.

"six" i said simply

"what" jason asked confused, "theres six of you? Frank said there was seven?" i asked,

" The seventh was uhh he was betrayed horribly by some certain people and he dissapeared, no one knows if he is dead or not" hazel spoke softly with the tiniest of tears in her eyes, "well!" frank said "lets go outside", and we did. we walked outside and as i looked at all the statues "this is me" frank said, i looked at his statue, He was standing there with a gauntlet type cup thing in his hand, he looked like he was commandding somthing, i looked at annabeth's statue, she was standing in front of a water fall, hair whipping in the wind holding a coin with an owl on it, i turned to piper's statue and examined it, she was at the head of some ship, eyes cosed, hair in the wind and smiling, jason's was flying in mid air laughing and closing his eyes, "you can fly?!" i yelled, in responce he floated up slowly and came back down, "woah" i said amazed, i lookded at hazels, she was standing hands up in a controlling motion, and her eyes were white, then i looked at leo's he was standing with his palms pointed up and his head was up and he was screaming with flames coming out of his hands and mouth, and then i looked at the last one he was standing there with beutiful black wings spread out fully and hands holding the dead bodies of kronos and gaia according to jason, "whats his name" i asked, "Percy jackson son of poseiodon" jason replied.

"who betrayed him?" I asked Annabeth, "hmm?" she said still looking at his statue, "Who betrayed him so bad that he had to run away?" i asked again, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped suddenly. "What, somthing on my face" i asked, "No" she said, "hail_ son of posieodon, God of the seas, oceans, water and earthshaker" she stated. I looked up and saw a green glowing trident.

Annabeth looked over to jason and nodded, " _ were going to take you to see him, you deserve to know the full truth about what happened and how hes evil ok?" she said softly, I mean im 10 and ive lost my mom, grams and my home, I learned that myths are real and apparently my half brother is evil as fudge. Its alot to take in.

TIME SKIP

I was standing outside the door to mount olympus waiting for them to come back from talking to the gods, Suddenly the doors opened, "they have agreed to let you speak to him" piper said, i nodded, "lets go then".

I was lead into olympus through the streets until we got to the council room and saw all the gods staring at us, I imedaitly gorveled at their feet and stayed for a few secs, "rise" i heard them call, well the ones that were there. I rose and a mist came up with a rainbow and jason threw a coin in and it evaporated. I swiped my hand through is in amaze and immediatly it was gone, annabeth chuckled and told me what iris messages were, jason grumbled about wasting money. The mist came up again and suddenly you could see a dark damp room with a man sitt- well hanging head down from pain i think.

there were two guards securing his left and right flank apears leveled at his head, also i noticed turrets all around the room just in case.

He looked up and i saw his face it was litteraly the most beutiful thing in the world (no homo) his face was angelic , amazing and still fierce at the same time, "SO YOU FOUND ANOTHER REPLACEMENT" his booming voice asked, "shut up percy" jason said, he laughed, "YOUR SCARED _**GRACE**_, SCARED THAT IMA GET OUT OF HERE AND KILL YOU, SCARED THAT I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE ARNT YOU _**BUDDY**_?" He boomed again, " WELL ILL HAVE YOU KNOW" his face grew into an angry snarl, "YOU SHOULD BE" He said with malice, "thats enough kill it were leaving" jason said angrily, "NO! just a few more minutes" i called, "fine" he said staring at me in confusion, "whats your name kid?" percy asked in a much nicer tone,

"jake"

"jake waters (sorry bad last name but couldnt think of anything)", I said a little bit scared of the energy coming off him,"Jake huh? well jake you shouldnt believe everything you hear beacause it might just be lies, when i find you ill explain everything" he said in a gentle tone, "your not gonna touch him Jackson" Jason said harshly, "ohhhhhhhh Jason, always so jealous, prideful and** stupid!** You cant stop me" he said before water appeared out of nowhere and changed into ice, the water swished back and forth like a snake and then killed the guard.

The other guard looked ready to just bolt but under the gaze of jason he had to stay and fight to the last breath witch would most likely be today, the ice blade turned back to water and swished back and forth until suddenly it morphed into fire and burnt him alive, all this done while percy was chained, smiling and laughing, Percy snapped the chains right off and walked up to the image,"still think you can beat me jason?" percy said, "dont worry guys im not coming for you now, Im gonna pick off all of you one by one, one at a time. And im gonna torture you brutally before i kill you and watch the life leave your eyes, Im gonna make you guys regret the day you were stupid enough to betray me, for you have not seen the last of PERCY JACKSON"

And the screen went black.

**Ok FINISSHED PLEASE TELL ME IF I should make this into a story or just keep this a one- shot.**

**thanks, review and please vote for my polls on my account and im out.**


	16. Chapter 16

previously on Man of power...

"YES IT DOES!, I FAILED TO PROTECT PERCY I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE I WILL PROTECT YOU!" i yelled at her, Yes dear, but who will protect you?" a raspy voice said,

I stood up straight and spun around and saw order, " thalia get behind me" i told her,"No i can help!" she said stubbornly "thalia you are still my hunter and you are still loyal to me, now run!' she hesitantly backed off and ran away.

Well, well well what do we have here he said before whistling, i can see why peter jhonny loved you" he said pervertly, "my eyes are up here jerkoff " i said harshly, he smiled "feisty" he said,

" i like them like that", he said while walking towards me, I tried to get my dagger out but i was frozen, i couldnt move! he smiled even wider and i closed my eyes, at least i get to be with percy" i thought, i opened my eyes again and glared at him, i will die with diginity though.

closer closer closer clos...

BOOOM! A sonic boom just went off somwhere

suddenly i heard a whistling sound, kinda like when you throw a nerf bulled with your fingers.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss boom! Order was smashed into by a large black bird or somthing. I watched as the thing took order up and threw him with his amrs? wait a minute the only person i know with wings like that is...

the campers were watching too and murmering things like

is that..?

Hes alive?!

" DUDE THATS PERCY JACKSON" one camper yelled, I gasped, "Percy".

Now...

Percy jackson flew into order and threw him 30 feet into the floor, Orders face was priceless when he saw the raging face of Percy jackson, "Order from the beggining of creation you have tormented living creatures, life forces and planet organizations. This is highly unacceptable and by the power vested in me I Percy jackson hereby sentence you to face the wrath of...

me" Percy said with a smirk.

BOOM! Percy flew faster then the eye could see, Order who was also sprinting very fast collided with Percy a sonic boom went off and the ground crumbled around them.

"On second thought" Order began smiling evily, "I think you'll make a great slave" He spoke,

Quick as a flash Order grabbed Phoebe by the neck, squeezing he yelled, "SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!" Percy collapsed, "please take me prisoner, just dont hurt her" he pleaded

"deal" he said, and with a black flash they were gone.

TIMESKIP 3 HOURS LATER

Percy stared at the stone roof in pain wondering what he did to deserve this, he couldnt beileve that with so much good he has done, came so much bad?! he looked at the roof and cursed the fates they had never done anything for him, why should he continue fighting for them, what for the good of the world? they dont care about the world! they only care for their own amusement. I didnt fight for them, i fought and will fight for my family, my love and my sisters.

And with that he ripped the chains off.

Percy jackson teleported to camp half blood and saw order grabbing demigods, his eyes flashed and he screamed " ORDER!" , Order gasped, "how did you.." he trailed off, but quickly grabbed a random hunter again, "you move she'll die" he whisepered with a mad smirk.

Percy collapsed again "please torture me i wont escape dont hurt them im begging you" he pleaded,

"I made that mistake once not gonna happen again"

Order said,

he squeezed her again, "now show me your power slave" he demanded, percy screamed, "no please dont i cant he said remembering...

FLASHBACK

_PERCY JACKSON!_

_thalia grace screamed, "I thought i told you to defend.. DEFEND you know what that is? its where your not the hero percy your the defender! she yelled again "god your so arrogant" she said while pushing him back. she wanted it to be a little nudge but he flew back 20 feet... _

_Oh god percy im sorry i didnt mean t..." she was intterupted by a stream of water throwing her back, she coghed but stood up "you want some seaweed brain!" she yelled, he just looked and said "bring it" she threw thousands of lighting at him and he flew back 50 feet. she looked through the dust and saw him standing there smirking, "what are you smiling about percy?" she questioned, he just looked up, she gasped, his eyes were black very scary black._

_"percy..." she pleaded in fear, Percy looked up and raised one hand, suddenly the whole river, lake and half the ocean beside chb lifted with a huge groan. Thalia gasped, she personaly thought she was the most powerful but this was insane, impossible... unhuman. _

_Percy smiled when all the water was levitated above his head, he stared thalia right in the face and said "whos Percy?" and with a quick swipe of his hand all the water came crashing down onto the scared face of thalia._

_Thalia closed her eyes as she awaited death but suddenly there was a gasp and a gust of wind and thalia opened her eyes and gasped, standing there was Percy!, eyes green and normal, crying but normal. he returned the water peacefully to their respectful places and turned to thalia, she got in stance for a fight but was stunned when he ran to her and hugged her, "god thalia im so so sorry i- i just dont know what came over me" he said wailing, "its okay percy just dont do it again or ill have to kick your butt" she joked, but inside she knew she'd never look at percy the same ._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Order please dont do this- i- i cant control it - please" he begged, order's responce was closing his hand tighter on the poor girls neck,"please Orde-" Percy suddenly stopped, "ahhhh it feels good to be ALIVE" he screamed, he looked at everyone with those piercing black death eyes until his eyes fell on order," ahem exuse me sweets" he said while winking at artemis, the hunter in orders hands flashed over to percy, he patted her head and walked towards order.

" now you... hmm you know you touching her was the biggest mistake of your life right?"

"and i kinda liked chaos but you killed him, you tried to exuse my language rape my girl friend, you black mailed my friend percy with bait being his sisters and last but not least you summoned me" he said smiling evily, "wow your really stupid" he said as he went full strength and punched /Order right in the nose, Order flew back but stood up after 2 minutes and asked "who are you?" "umm you can call me...

Jake"

And he charged,

TIMESKIP

Jake laid on the floor getting up, "you really dont understand do you?" Order stopped smiling, "what are you blabbering about now" he said, "oh just the part where i kick your butt"

and percy flashed jake and percy were seperated and they looked around, percy was smirking and jake was laughing but then a new being came into the clearing, stary shirt, stary pant... it was... CHAOS! "your ready my son" then jake and chaos both merged into percy and percy's eyes flashed from black to green to white and then became multicolored switching from red to green to blue to gold to pink to purple it was beutiful.

Percy looked up at order, and spoke " I am untited" and charged.

(**I was gonna stop it here but you know i havnt updated in a while soo heres a treat)**

Order was absolutley no match for the legendary percy jackson, no matter how much he hacked slashed and stabbed, he never got a hit on him but he was getting hit by many little cuts himself, each time percys eyes flashed into a different color he would get a new power like for example gold was time so every time percys eyes flashed gold he would have complete control over time, no restrictions at all

purple: purple signified the sign of madness, also it signed creation but also destruction.

red : red was the color of pure deastruction, but also fuled by love, red also gave percy complete control over fire and strenth.

gold: gold gave percy the power over time but also the power over light.

blue: blue gave percy the power over every single liquad on earth and the sky.

green: percy controls all earth and trees and all plant life .

pink: pink gives percy the power over love and emotians, but also gives him complete control over warfare and weapons.

white: this is percys second form, all his powers combine and he becomes "toxic"

black: you better hope you never see black this is percys final form, he gains every single power in the universe to its fullest extent, no one controls him at this point not even the fates have no control over the young demon. for her becomes nuclear.

Percy just walked slowly very slowly over to order who felt amazed at his power.

"no please, ill turn over a new leave. ill restart dont kill me please" order begged, alot of people smiled at this but percy just laughed,"hahahaha will you now? hahaahaha dont take me for a fool order you know im strongr then you in my final form, HECK even when im toxic you know im stronger, you know in fact just 1 of my power colors good wipe the floor with you so just dont" he spoke in a deep 3 people voice. he walked up to order and laid his hand on his fore head and said i percy jackson declare that this man will fade on this day..." nothing happened.

"lol just kidding hahahhahahhahaha" and then punched order in the stomach followed by a swift kick to the face

GORE PART

Percy walked over to order and brutaly punched his face until you couldnt make it out anymore, then he kicked his head with his iron combat boots, after that percy put his foot through his stomach... blood sprayed everywhere onto percys face, the grass, the crowd whom percy forgot about, the hunters and artemis, percy broke all the bones in orders legs until there was none left and then ripped them off, after he cut off the toes and made order chew them purposley trying to make him choke... wicth worked. Percy grabbed orders arms and dislocated them and then ripped and threw them into the lava pit by the cliimbing wall.

Percy brutally destroyed everypart of orders body exept the head, with order still screaming all that was left was orders fat head sitting on the ground with his broken sad body. Percy ripped off orders head and enchanted it so it could feel this without its body, it was quite funny, orders head screaming all by it self. after percy ripped his head off percy put him into the camps cannon and loaded it, BOOM! orders head flew off but quickly percy pulled out a ballista sniper from black ops 2 and 360, trickshot, no scoped the head, and blood sprayed like a firework.

End of gore part

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 360 TRICKSHOT NO SCOPE! SKILLLZZZZZZ" percy yelled dancing and swinging around on invisible vines, "ahem ORDER IS NO MORE NOW WE CAN LIVE HAPPILY FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY"

**the end of this chapter dont worry ive still got more stuff for you but i warn you its more romance then action so... yea.**

**anyway tell me.. like it hate need to have it is prefered but you know your choice **

**ok guys love you bye **

**this is chaos kid397 signing out. **


End file.
